Fact About Circus
by Watashiwa Apple Thief
Summary: Ya kalian Berpikir Sirkus itu menyenangkan tapi apakah kau tau fakta Dibalik Sirkus itu? /BadSummary/TerinspirasiDarkWoodCircus


Me: holla pak welcome back to meh meh MEH!

R: Warning Gore acak acak -_-, Manusia Ekor 9, Kucing Naruto :v, dan ah sudahlah

Dark: Disclamer: KOG

Me: Rated Entah :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fact About Circus

Kalau kau tidak ingin mengetahui kebenarannya, berbalik dan pergilah. Kalau kau terus membaca kisah sedih ini, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku kalau terjadi apa-apa. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu.

Aku berani taruhan kau selalu berpikir sirkus itu hanya penuh dengan kegembiraan dan permainan. Aku berani taruhan semua 'mahkluk aneh' di sirkus adalah manusia sepertu kau dan aku, yang senang tampil di sirkus sama seperti kau senang menonton mereka. Aku berani taruhan kau berpikir semua 'mahkluk aneh' itu selalu tampak seperti itu; cacat dan 'berbeda'.

Kau berpikir bahwa badut berkepala dua itu memang terlahir seperti itu. Kau berpikir si penyanyi dengan kaki kambing itu mendapat kakinya karena dia terlahir tanpa kaki. Kau berpikir cowok bertampang normal dengan rambut bagai langit tengah malam itu hanyalah pemain sirkus biasa yang kabur dari rumah.

Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak peduli. Kau tidak peduli bagaimana semua mahkluk aneh itu tampak seperti apa sebenarnya. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk bergabung dalam sirkus. Aku berani mempertaruhkan segalanya kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal kesakitan dan penderitaan yang telah mereka alami.

Kau belum pernah mendengar jeritan dan teriakan mereka merobek malam. Kau belum pernah mendengar permohonan mereka untuk mati. Kau belum pernah mencium bau daging yang membusuk.

Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak satu hal pun. Tapi itulah yang akan kukatakan padamu sekarang. Kalau kau tidak ingin tahu kebenaran itu, atau kau tidak cukup kuat untuk mengetahuinya, pergilah sekarang.

Mari kita mulai dengan bagaimana semua mahkluk aneh itu tergabung di sini. Tapi 'tergabung' itu bukan kata yang tepat, ya kan? Tidak ketika semua 'mahkluk aneh' adalah manusia berfisik sempurna, dan diculik ketika mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang ingin menonton sirkus. Ya, benar; mereka diculik. Mereka diculik dari jalan-jalan, tanpa mempedulikan jeritan mereka, teriakan dan pintaan pertolongan. Semua tendangan, pukulan… mereka melakukan segalanya untuk bisa kabur. Hanya untuk menemui kesia-siaan dan takdir mereka menjadi kelinci percobaan.

Sebelum sirkus ini dimulai, ada seorang anak asuh dengan rambut putih yang bernama Add yang baru saja menemukan sebuah rumah dengan ibu yang mencintainya. Ya, dia mungkin miskin. Ya, dia mungkin akan menjalani hidup yang keras. Ya, dia bisa saja mati jika dibiarkan hidup di jalan. Tapi sirkus sialan itu… sirkus sialan itu merusak seluruh kesempatannya untuk hidup… hidup seperti seorang manusia, dan bukannya bagaikan hewan haus darah.

Tapi tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Mereka harus menculiknya. Mereka harus menculiknya ketika dia baru menginjak sembilan tahun. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil ketika mereka menyuntiknya dengan segala… segala macam hal. Dan kau tahu apa terjadi padanya? Apa kau tahu? Mereka membuatnya gila. 'Gila' secara harafiah, anak itu kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia menjadi seorang kanibal. Dia akan memakan manusia lain dengan senang hati. Manusia lain.

Dan kau tahu? Dia menyukai semua itu. Dia menyukai rasa yang hanya bisa didapatnya dari daging manusia. Sebenarnya, dia lebih suka semuanya dingin, mentah, dan manusia. Dia menikmati merasakan darah berlumuran di mulutnya dan menetes dari dagunya. Bayangan yang indah, bukan?

Dan apakah kau tahu kenapa anak itu yang dipilih? Kenapa harus dia, seorang anak kecil yang hampir mati di jalanan, yang dipilih? Karena dia hanyalah anak kecil yang belum mengisi hidupnya dengan memori-memori indah, dan bukannya keinginan atas daging, darah, dan daging lagi.

Nah, sekarang kau mulai mengerti penjelasanku. Sekarang kau tahu setidaknya sedikit dari horor ini. Jadi, akan kutanya lagi: apakah kau ingin berhenti? Karena aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku…

Suatu kali ada seorang penyanyi berambut violet yang Bernama Aisha. Gadis itu berasal dari sebuah keluarga yang penuh cinta kasih, dengan seorang ibu, ayah, dan dua orang adik laki-laki yang selalu bermain dengannya. Keluarga itu dianggap kaya, atau mungkin saja pakaian indah yang dipakai gadis itu yang membuat si Pemimpin Sirkus tertarik padanya. Atau mungkin dia sudah mendengar suara indahnya menyanyi ketika dia pergi ke tenda? Atau mungkin rambutnya yang sehalus sutra, atau wajahnya yang cantik sempurnya? Tidak. Tidak, bukan itu semua. Bahkan itu semua tidak mendekati.

Itu karena dia tidak pernah tumbuh besar.

Apa kau tahu apa yang mereka perbuat pada gadis itu? Apa kau bisa membayangkannya? Akan kukatakan kepadamu. Mereka merobek kakinya dengan cara yang mengerikan. Kemudian gadis yang awalnya terkenal sebagai anak yang suaranya secantik wajahnya berubah menjadi gadis berkaki kambing.

Apa kau bisa memikirkan betapa kerasnya hidup dengan kondisi seperti itu? Dengan kaki yang bahkan bukan kaki manusia? Karena aku bahkan tidak mampu memimpikan betapa sulitnya hidup demikian. Coba bayangkan penderitaan dan kengerian yang dialami diva kecil itu, yang menangis setiap malam. Tangisannya melukaiku dan membuatku ingin menangis juga. Sakitnya tentu takkan tertahankan…

Aku terkejut karena kau sudah membaca sejauh ini. Hatimu pasti kuat. Tapi aku harus bilang lagi; kau bisa berhenti. Karena aku harus meyakinkanmu bahwa segalanya takkan membaik.

Badut berkepala dua itu? Sebelum menjadi mahkluk aneh, tahukah kau seperti apa dia dulu? Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu. Sampai sekarang.

Badut itu dulunya adalah dua orang anak, sepasang anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidak terpisahkan sejak mereka lahir. Mereka sahabat dekat, dan mereka selalu bersama. Dan apakah kau tahu bahwa mereka punya ayah dan ibu? Anak-anak itu memiliki keluarga. Mereka memiliki teman. Mereka memiliki masa depan yang cerah di hadapan mereka. Namun semua hancur berantakan. Semua karena mereka pergi ke sirkus itu. Semua karena mereka tidak cukup cepat untuk kabur.

Karena mereka hanyalah anak-anak.

Dan apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah itu? Setelah jeritan mereka diredam, dan mereka dirantai dan diikat di sebuah meja besi? Mereka dipotong hidup-hidup. Anggota tubuh mereka dipotong ketika mereka masih sadar. Dan mereka benar-benar tak terpisahkan sekarang. Mereka akan selalu bersama, sampai mereka mati.

Karena dua anak sudah menjadi satu. Mereka dijahit menyatu. Gumpalan daging bertebaran di sekeliling mereka selama penjahitan itu, dan bau darah dan kematian bersarang dalam penciuman mereka untuk waktu yang lama. Sangat lama…

Hanya karena mereka adalah sepasang anak yang ceria.

Namun itu belum cukup. Ini bahkan belum sampai ke akhir cerita.

Masih banyak lagi. Begitu banyak jiwa yang tersiksa. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang mati ketika dimutilasi. Banyak sekali yang lain yang berharap bahwa mereka lebih baik mati saja. Begitu banyak… begitu banyaknya jiwa-jiwa yang tidak beruntung dan jauth ke tangan sang Pemimpin Sirkus.

Kau tahu apa lagi? Penyiksaan tidak berakhir sampai di situ. Dipotong-potong dan diubah menjadi monster mungkin hanyalah bagian termudah dari apa yang mereka jalani. Tapi, berhubung kau sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, aku tidak yakin kau akan berhenti sekarang. Jadi aku takkan repot-repot memperingatkanmu.

Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka membuat kesalahan, sekecil apapun itu? Jika mereka menolak melakukan sesuatu untuk pertunjukkan? Atau bahkan ketika mereka salah melangkah?

Oh tidak, kau takkan tahu. Kau takkan tahu karena sang Pemimpin Sirkus selalu menghukum mereka di tempat terpencil, yang jauh dari mata orang-orang yang bisa jadi tak sengaja melihat penghukuman itu. Apa hukumannya, kau akan bertanya?

Asam.

Ya, kau membacanya dengan benar; asam. Salah sedikit di depan sang Pemimpin Sirkus, dan kau akan merasakan asam yang membakar itu dituangkan atas tubuhmu.

Kau pikir itu sudah parah? Itu semakin memburuk. Tidak terlalu ekstrim, tapi memang memburuk. Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya.

Seolah peristiwa mutilasi itu belum cukup. Dan asamnya? Itu lebih segala jenis penderitaan, bagi manusia atau bukan. Tapi campurlah kedua hal itu, dan kau akan mendapatkan penderitaan terburuk dari semuanya.

Kau membusuk.

Ya, itu benar. Campurlah mutilasi dan asam itu, dan jadilah; kau adalah manusia yang hidup dan bergerak, tapi kau sekarat, 'dimakan' luar dalam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memulai penjelasan horor dan rasa sakit yang dirasakan ketika kau tahu tubuhmu membusuk, dan kau memiliki kesadaran penuh untuk menghadapi setiap detik penderitaan itu.

Dan itulah sebabnya semua 'mahkluk aneh' ini ingin mati. Meskipun mereka sekarat sekarang, itu lambat sekali, dan sangat menyakitkan. Mereka ingin mati dengan cepat. Meskipun itu perlu berjam-jam, rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan akan lebih baik dibandingkan neraka yang sedang mereka jalani.

Tapi mereka tidak mencoba bunuh diri. Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah melakukannya.

Sekuat apapun mereka ingin penderitaan mereka berakhir, mereka tetap bertahan hidup.

Mengapa?

Karena sirkus sangat menggembirakan. Itu sebabnya. Sirkus itu memang penuh kegembiraan …

Dan itulah kenyataannya. Setiap kata. Setiap kata-kata sialan yang mengerikan ini... inilah kenyataannya.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu semua ini, kau akan bertanya?

Karena akulah sang Pemimpin Sirkus itu Ya Namaku Ryuzaki Kurusaki kau Bisa Memanggilku R.

Apakah Kau ingin Masuk Sirkus?

To Be Continued

.

.

Me: sekarang gue pun rada maksa Nulis T.T

Aisha: Apaan Gak bisa tumbuh besar? -_-

Me: maaf Bu :v

Add: gue gak terima disebut kanibal! -_-

R: tutup aja

-Review-


End file.
